


Let Our Love Shine In This Ghost Town

by Kittycrew124



Category: Ghost Town - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrew124/pseuds/Kittycrew124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan fiction of kevin ghost & me as the main character's and having his band along to so mainly this is kinda real life and some Times fantasy & this story will have a lot of wierd twists just to warn you so please like & enjoy my fan fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Our Love Shine In This Ghost Town

Kevin's point of view   
ahh fuck Im so fucking drunk.  I take a couple more drinks. I feel slightly different as I have a hard time walking. I fall down and as i feel the comfort like someone would have held me before letting me drop to my will. It hurts to open my eyes so I slowly close them as I feel like im being carried by a very strong  person. I black out and fall a sleep.  
Marcy's point of view   
as I carry this hopeless guy on my back to pizza hut I slightly feel like I'm losing my grip. He almost falls out of my reach and I quickly pull him back and regain my strength by carrying him. I wonder how he carries his life  Does he always drink a lot of jack Daniels or am I just thinking to much?  
Kevin's point of view  
as I slowly wake with one eye open, I smell the lovely smell of pizza. And feeling what has been carrying me all this way to pizza hut I slowly slide off this persons back and as our eyes meet i see the most beautiful girl standing  right in front of my eyes. Her beautiful silhouette dances for me.  
As I slowly grab her hand and talk to her like I would have known her for years  but sadly I don't even know what her name is, though she's  creepy but damn i'm loving every minute of her Appearance.   
as I slowly walk with her and listen to her sweet, sweet beautiful voice she brings me into pizza hut. I feel like I have  lost control of my body as she helps me inside.  
Marcy's point of view   
as I catch him from trying to fall from being so drunk. I sit him down in a booth and order us some pizza and some water as he sways a lot. the server gave us are pizza and water. he asks "Is that your boyfriend? Because you would be pretty damn lucky to have a famous person as your boyfriend." I look at him in a confusing way but made it look like I wasn't thinking, as if I didn't know what he was talking about. This guy who's drunk off his ass. I slightly feel weird and blurted out "Yes, he's my boyfriend," as the server nods and walks away with a disappointed look wishing that could be him with such a beautiful girl like me.  
I talk with the guy that I have carried all this way to pizza hut.   
Kevin's point of view   
I feel like I am finally getting back to being sober I slowly reach for her hand she takes my hand while leaving a tip for the server.  
Marcy's point of view   
I take him to my   
house and walk him upstairs and as I let go of his hand to look for my keys I slightly feel both of his arms around me holding me from behind. I find the keys and open my door to my room. We slowly  walk in and take our shoes off and walk to the couch and as I turn on the ps4 and grab the controller.  
Kevin's point of view   
as I watch her get the controller for the ps4 I ask "What are we exactly doing?" and I hear her telling me we're just gonna watch movies and cuddle as I think to myself.  Why am I here? What's the purpose of me being with her? Is this all a dream or is this real? Am I really falling for her?  How could I end up with such a creepy yet beautiful girl?  She's got me hooked. I can't turn her off.  Please, some one slap me in the fucking face!! I got to have her number before she melts away!  
Marcy's point of view  
I'm perusing the black keyed controller.  As I look into his eyes he slowly grabs me and pokes me in my face, and then my nose. Then, as I slowly watch him fall a sleep, I slowly carry him to my  bed room and put him in the bed carefully and as i slowly start to blush as he looks so peacefully sleeping on my king size bed.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and please leave comments below and spread the word let other people know about this and tell me if i should keep this one going remember i post weekly ;) . . .


End file.
